fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dixie Kong
Dixie Kong is a member of the Kong family and a character in the Donkey Kong series of games. She first appeared in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, and she lives on Donkey Kong Island. She has a boyfriend named Diddy Kong, a sister named Tiny Kong, and two cousins named Kiddy Kong and Chunky Kong. Her signature move is her Helicopter Twirl. Game Appearances Fantendo Football League She plays for Mushroom Kingdom FC in the Fantendo Football League. Donkey Kong Continent Dixie is the first Kong Donkey Kong and Diddy rescue in Donkey Kong Continent. She is held captive by the Dogadon in this game. She has a Bananarang in this game, along with her Heclicopter Twirl. She can use team attacks with Diddy and Kiddy Kong. Donkey Kong Knockout Dixie is one of the first three playable kongs in the multiplayer boxing game for the Wii, Donkey Kong Knockout. She is the fastest and the smallest of the three starting characters but also the weakest. Her special move is to use her hair to twirl behind the foes and hit them from behind which does double damage. Donkey Kong Racing Dixie Kong appears as a playable character in the multiplayer Wii racing game Donkey Kong Racing. She appears as part of the Kong category. Mario Rugby League Dixie Kong is a player on the'' Donkey Kong Wilds'' team on the multiplayer Wii sports game Mario Rugby League. She is a fast and skillfull character with poor strength. Her special skill is to whip people with her hair as an exteneded tackle. Donkey Kong Country 4 Dixie is one of the unlockable playable character in Donkey Kong Country 4. She will be unlocked in the Salty Sea level. Dixie's stats are really similiar to those of Diddy Kong: she does not jump as high as Diddy, but she is more nimble. Dixie's special ability is to swim underwater for unlimited time. Stats *'Speed: '☆☆☆☆☆ *'Jump:' ☆☆☆☆ *'Agilty:'☆☆☆☆ *'Power:'☆ Mario Singalong Boys vs Girls! Dixie Kong makes her debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Boys vs Girls! where she is a member of the girls team, she reappeared in Mario Singalong Rocks!, Mario Singalong Down Under! and Mario Singalong Legends! Mario Kart Wii: Turbo Edition Dixie Kong appears as an unlockable character in the expansion to Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart Wii: Turbo Edition. She becomes available after the player gets at least a one-star ranking in all the cups within the game. Donkey Kong Kart D.I.Y. Dixie Kong reappears In Donkey Kong Kart D.I.Y. Donkey Kong Test Cricket Dixie Kong appears on the Kouragous Kongs cricket team in Donkey Kong Test Cricket where she is a stronger fielder but a weak batter. Super Smash SNES Dixie Kong appears Super Smash SNES, being based on her appearance in Donkey Kong Country 2. her attacks primarily involve hitting foes with her hair as was her main form of attack in the aforementioned title. Princess Peach vs Dixie Kong Dixie Kong is the primary antagonist of the game Princess Peach vs Dixie Kong. Behind the scene, Bowser tricks Dixie into thinking Mario has feelings for her by giving a rose with a note "To Dixie, Love from Mario" on it on the glass at the window and in the intro when she was first seen Dixie wants to kiss Mario in the lips, but Dixie was heartbroken when Princess Peach kisses Mario on the cheek. She gets angry and kidnapped Mario in rage. So Peach has to go save him from Dixie Kong. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 3 Dixie Kong appears in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 3 as Diddy Kong's partner. DK Animal Racing Dixie Kong appear's as a playable character in DK Animal Racing. Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch Dixie Kong appears in Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch (mainly known as Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Deluxe) as a playable character. She is a Speedy character type and her special move is Hair Coptor Dunk. She is a starter character. Her default partner is Cranky Kong. His team name is the Dixie Hair Dunkers. Super Smash Bros. Switch! Dixie is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Switch! B: Hair Flip-Her hair flips around on both sides of her. Side B: Bananarang- A banana flies out and comes back. Up B: Barrel Cannon-A cannon launches her up and remains for a short period of time. Down B: Smack-She slams her ponytail down hard. ''Mario Kart: V² Circuit Dixie Kong appears as a unlockable racer in ''Mario Kart: V² Circuit. Like the rest of the characters, she can be unlocked randomly by placing first in a Grand Prix on any engine class. Alternatively, she can be purchased at the shop by collecting Coins. She is a lightweight with a small size. She has average speed, average acceleration, good handling and good traction. ''Star Team Heroes'' She's one of the victims of the Kirthar's Snap Finger. Gallery Dixie_Kong_-_Donkey_Kong_Country_Tropical_Freeze.png Image:Dixie.jpg File:DixieSwim.png Dixie kong 02 595.png DixieKongDog.png DixieKong.png Donkey Kong and Dixie Kong - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|Dixie Kong with Donkey Kong Kongs Artwork - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png Dixie Kong SSB4.png Dixie10.png Dixie_Kong_Bongos_DKonga2.png DixieDKRDS.png Dixie kong 2.png dixiekong.png }} Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Kongs Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Females Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Mario (series) Category:Mammals Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:Heroines Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Mario Basketball Mushroom Tourney Speedy characters Category:Mario and MySims! Characters Category:Mario Kart 9:MySims Racing Characters Category:The Stories of New Tendo City - Characters Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros.